Installed in the back office of a store is a deposit machine that performs a deposit operation in which sales proceeds of the day is counted, and a dispense machine that prepares change funds for the following day. The dispense operation is performed, after the deposit operation have been finished (i.e., after sales proceeds for the business day have been confirmed).
However, in a conventional money handling system, since the dispense operation is performed after the deposit operation has been performed, the longer the deposit operation takes, the longer the waiting time becomes before the start of the dispense operation. As a result, a handling efficiency of the money handling system is decreased and operation time from a start of the deposit operation to a finish of the dispense operation becomes longer. In particular, in recent large stores that have long business hours (e.g., supermarkets), since the number of deposit operations and the number of dispense operations are large but an operation time at the back office is limited, the dispense operations are sometimes performed immediately before the open of the store on the following day.
In the deposit operation, in order to count sales proceeds, denominations of moneys are recognized, and the number of the moneys is counted for each denomination. On the other hand, in the dispense operation, the number of stored moneys is counted in order to dispense the moneys. Namely, when the deposit operation and the dispense operation are separately performed, the counting operations are performed twice, which is inefficient (JP2001-067526A, JP2006-155326A, and JP2007-65776A).